Shower Time
by Dramatic Comedy
Summary: Johnny and I had just gone a step up and I was sure that we would have gone even farther if someone hadn’t interrupted us.


Shower Time

Shower Time

I walked into the small bathroom one morning when just me and Johnny were home.

Everyone else was out doing something or another.

I stank and I knew it, it's pretty bad when you can smell yourself.

The shower was small and nothing interesting at all.

I stripped from my night clothes and tossed them over the vent on the other side of the bathroom; it was blowing out cold air. I turned on the hot water and stepped in quickly.

It felt good to have the water cover me like a warm blanket.

I grabbed the bar soap and rubbed it all over my body for a few minutes before moving to my greasy hair. I rinsed it all off and heard the door open and close. I pulled the shower curtain opened just enough for me to see. "Johnny?" I asked.

"Hey." He said with a smirk. "Can I join you?"

I bushed, but nodded and made room for him.

Johnny quickly stripped out of his clothes then stepped in behind me.

I had to hide my face, I was too embarrassed.

Johnny was going through changes that made him more desirable to me. He was taller and he was bigger. But I'd never seen it without his boxers covering it.

I felt Johnny put his chin on my shoulder and let the water fall on him.

His hands rested on my stomach as he kissed my neck.

"Johnny… I don't think this is a good idea." I gasped as he let his hands fall lower.

Johnny didn't listen to me; he just touched my cock softly.

I sucked in my breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Johnny…" I begged. I didn't want anyone to walk in the house and hear us.

"Ponyboy relax. It'll be better if you do." He whispered, rubbing slightly.

I relaxed and didn't think about what would have happened if Darry walked in and heard us. How he would kill me and bury me in the backyard.

"Turn around." Johnny commanded.

I did, but refused to look down at him. I did feel him against my leg and found out he was just as hard as me.

Johnny looked me in the eyes and smiled. "This is new." He pointed out.

"Yeah." I choked.

Johnny grinned at my nervousness and pulled me closer.

I gasped as he began to kneel down. "Johnny, don't." I whispered backing away from him.

He grabbed my hips and chuckled. "It won't hurt. I promise."

I grabbed the faucet and leaned on the slippery wall of the shower. I closed my eyes tightly when I felt his breath on my cock.

It was strange and new, but it didn't at all hurt.

"Johnny…" I moaned softly.

He sucked on me and made my legs want to give in.

"Oh god…" I needed to cum, I wanted to cum.

Then Johnny just stopped and smirked up to me.

"No… Johnny, please!" I begged, looking down to him.

"What ya gonna do for me?" He asked, blowing on me.

"Anything." I cried. "I'm going to blow up." I felt Johnny's mouth close around me again and moaned.

He took more of me this time and let me thrust into his warm, wet mouth.

It felt so good and finally I came all in Johnny's mouth.

Johnny stood back up and I saw the clear liquid run down his chin.

I felt so drained I didn't know how much longer I could stand. I put my hands on Johnny's shoulder and leaned on him. "Thank you."

"Well it's your turn now." Johnny said, licking the extra cum away.

My stomach twisted and turned when I watched his tongue sweep across his chin.

"I don't know how…" I admitted.

"Just don't bit down and everything feels pretty good" He told me.

I nodded and slipped down to my knees. I didn't know how to start, it was weird. I took a deep breath and put it in my mouth slowly, feeling him jerk a little.

It was really weird, but turned me on even more.

I sucked slightly and heard him gasp softly.

That small gasp gave me motivation to keep going.

I took more of him into my mouth and felt like I couldn't breath, but Johnny moaned out loud and made it hard for me to deny him that kind of pleasure for anything.

After a minute I felt Johnny thrust into me as I had him.

I almost chocked, but I also knew how amazing it felt.

"Ponyboy…" He moaned, making me feel so proud of myself.

I wanted him to hurry and cum so that I could taste him.

Johnny started thrusting deeper into my mouth and with one last moan came.

It tasted so weird, but not in a bad way.

I felt it run down my chin different ways and tried to lick it all away before I stood up.

Johnny grabbed my arm and helped me up while I still had it all over my chin. He put his hand behind my head and I felt his tongue run across my chin, licking it all away for me.

I stared at him in disbelief.

Johnny smiled at me and kissed me.

It was all an un-real experience to me.

Johnny and I had just gone a step up and I was sure that we would have gone even farther if someone hadn't interrupted us.

"Ponyboy? Are you about done?" Sodapop called from outside the door.

I looked at Johnny with an expression of fear. "Y-Yeah." I answered, turning the water off.

Johnny pointed at the window beside us and as he got dressed I opened it for him.

Johnny claimed out ad kissed me quickly before dropping to the ground.


End file.
